


The Light of My Soul

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Sound of Your Heart Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Sam is mute, Vows, Way too much cuteness to POSSIBLY be healthy, mute!Sam, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the continuation of The Sound of Your Heart verse, Gabriel has an important question to ask Sam.  Sam has an even more important answer to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> GOD I AM SUCH A FUCKING SAP. LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA. THIS IS SAP. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SAP. ALL OF THE SAP. HOLY FUX. SAPTASTIC. JFC.

  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel fidgeted and wiped his hands on his jeans, taking another deep breath.  Oh god, what was he going to do if he messed this up?  Fuck, what if he screwed this up?  He was going to screw this up, he knew it. 

  
He took a deep breath and stepped up to the mic, ignoring the wolf whistles and the cries for “Freebird!”.  ”So, I know I already regaled you a couple of times this evening, but this is going to be a little bit different.” Gabriel cleared his throat and his eyes found Sam, sitting in a booth just off the stage, grinning widely at him.  

  
"So, obviously, since I sang to him earlier, you know I’m here with my boyfriend Sam."  He waved and grinned when Sam started to blush.  "What you don’t know is that we’re celebrating our fourth anniversary.  I have no idea how he’s managed to put up with me for this long, but since he has…I thought I’d do something a little special."  

  
Gabriel waved to the DJ and took a deep breath when the music started.  He stepped in front of the microphone and started to sign, his fingers shaping the words for Sam.  

  
 _"Wise men say, only fools rush in._  
 _But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_  
  
  
He was singing too, but the entire room had hushed as he hopped off the stage and walked towards Sam.  He walked closer, signing the words as he made his way through the crowd to where Sam was sitting, his hand covering his mouth.  Gabriel watched as Sam immediately slid out of the booth and stood up, walking towards him.  

  
Gabriel kept moving until Sam was standing right in front of him and stopped, singing this rest of the lyrics, his hands moving slowly until the song faded away.  The bar around them was silent and Gabriel grinned up at Sam.  

  
"I couldn’t help it, you know.  Falling in love with you.  I was a goner the first time you smiled at me."  Gabriel watched as Sam pressed his hand to his lips, his eyes filling with tears.  "But the day I knew I couldn’t live without you was the first day you said my name."  

  
Gabriel watched Sam’s shoulders jerk as a small gasp left him, a single tear escaping.  He took a deep breath and grinned.  ”I could do the whole kneeling thing, but I’m short enough next to you Samoose.”  Sam’s shoulders shook again with a silent laugh, tears coming faster down his cheeks.  Gabriel pulled the small box out of his pocket and cleared his throat, looking down it at.  

  
"I’m normally not one for grand gestures.  If I was, I would have done something other than sing you the sappiest fucking song ever."  Gabriel glanced up and watched Sam grin through his tears.  "But I love you, Sam.  I love you so much and every day I find something else to love about you.  Today, I realized you look gorgeous even when you’re crying.  Gorgeous bastard."  

  
Gabriel stared as Sam laughed, his head falling back, grinning so wide it probably hurt.  His heart turned over in his chest and he reached out for Sam’s hand, kneeling down on the ground in front of him.  Sam deserved him doing this fucking right.  ”So I guess the point of this whole conversation, kiddo…is that I have a question for you.”  Gabriel popped open the ring box, hoping Sam liked the silver band with a pair of wings etched on the inside.  

  
Shifting Sam’s hand just the tiniest bit, Gabriel looked up at Sam and spelled into his hand.  W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E?  He waited as Sam’s eyes filled with tears again.  Gabriel hadn’t realized that Sam had started to nod rapidly until Sam was tugging him up and into his arms.  A moment later, he was being kissed within an inch of his life.  

  
The bar erupted into cheers around them, but all of Gabriel’s attention was focused on Sam’s hand, pressed against his heart, spelling out two words.  Y-E-S-G-A-B-R-I-E-L.  He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Sam’s neck.  Those two words were the only thing he cared about.  

  
  
 

 

~!~

 

 

  
  
Sam took a deep breath and fidgeted with his jacket for the tenth time, peeking out into the crowded church.  Breathe.  He needed to breathe. He really, seriously, needed to relax and breathe.  

  
"You okay there Sammy?"  

  
Sam looked over at his brother and shrugged.  Gabriel was waiting for him at the other end of a long-ass carpet.  He was as good as he was going to get.  He fiddled with the lapel on his white jacket again and stared at his brother.  

  
"Stop freaking out.  It’s Gabriel.  The guy who burped the alphabet, twice, just to win a buck." 

  
Just like that, the tension bled out of him as he laughed.  Sam grinned at his brother.  Dean always knew exactly what to say to get him to relax.  Especially when Gabriel wasn’t here.  He nodded and looked back to the church again.  

  
Dean grinned and peeked out the door, then back to Sam.  ”Ready Sammy?”  

  
Sam nodded, looking forward as the doors were pulled open and the music started.  Gabriel was there, grinning at him at the end of the aisle….wearing a candy floss pink vest.  He didn’t make it past the doorway before he laughed, grinning wide and bright.  Gabriel was perfect.  Perfect.  

  
  
  
 

Gabriel fought down tears as Sam walked towards him.  He’d known how nervous Sam had been about being the one to walk up the aisle and he had hoped making himself slightly (only slightly, since this pink looked surprisingly good on him) ridiculous would help.  The second Sam had seen him, he’d given one of his full body laughs and Gabriel grinned.  It was perfect.  

  
If anyone asked him about majority of the ceremony later, he would say it was lovely, but all Gabriel could remember was Sam and the way his smile lit up his entire face.  Until they came to their vows.  

  
"Gentlemen, I understand you’ve written your own vows?"  

  
Gabriel nodded and looked back to Sam, reaching out to take both of Sam’s hands.  In a moment, he pressed his hand to Sam’s palm, signing his name.  A moment later, the remaining tension bled out of Sam and Gabriel grinned.  Now he could start.  

  
"You know, vows are funny things."  He glanced at the crowd and winked.  "Literally.  We laughed a lot trying to pick some out."  A few chuckles before he looked back up at Sam.  "They’re funny because they say things like til-death-do-us-part and weird mentions of servitude.  And as much as you like making me sandwiches, you aren’t signing up for a lifetime worth of that."  More laughter and a quick scowl from Sam.  Perfect.  

  
"So, I’ll keep this simple.  I didn’t know how to live, until I met you.  I didn’t know what it meant to love, until I saw your smile.  And I certainly cannot imagine the rest of my life without you in it."  Quick and simple, I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U was pressed into Sam’s hand, making him grin.  Gabriel swallowed hard.  "There’s no for better or worse, for me.  My life is better because you are in it, and you smile at me.  We might argue and fight, we might get angry and frustrated.  But I know, all it will take is one smile and I’ll fall in love all over again.  Sam, I’m yours."  

  
Gabriel smiled when Sam switched the hold on their hands and took a deep breath.  Sam squeezed his hands, once, before letting go.  

  
Dean stepped up in front of Gabriel and Sam.  He’d memorized the words to Sam’s speech a week ago.  This was something Sam would say at Gabriel and at Gabriel only.  ”I’m here to translate for those of you that don’t know how to sign.”

He glanced over his shoulder and waited for Sam to begin.  ”Gabriel.  You give me words in a life that has taken them from me.  With you I am never lacking.”  

  
Gabriel choked on his next breath and stared at Sam as he signed the words, his hands trembling.  

  
"The best kind of love is the kind that you do not expect.  I could never have expected you Gabriel.  I never expected that I would need to hear your voice say my name every single day, or that your laughter would be the sound I cherish most in the world."  

  
He wasn’t going to survive this.  Gabriel wiped at his eyes and smiled at Sam, stepping a little closer to him.  

  
"I expected none of these things Gabriel, but there will never be a day where I do not want them with every piece of heart and soul.  You are the sound of my heart Gabriel.  I’m yours, Gabriel, in every way a person can be."  

  
Gabriel gave up trying to wipe away his tears and threw himself at Sam, wrapping his arms tight around Sam’s shoulders.  ”I love you, I love you, I love you Sam.”  He whispered into Sam’s neck, glad when Sam’s arms came around his waist to hold him close.  Gabriel ignored everyone when the priest tried to clear his throat and just stayed pressed close to Sam until he felt like he could breathe again.  Only then did he pull away, and even so, he didn’t let go of Sam’s hands.

  
  
 

 

~!~

 

 

  
  
Hours later, stretched out naked next to Sam, Gabriel traced his finger over the band of white-gold on Sam’s finger.  They were married.  Married.  

  
Sam’s hand slipped away from him only a moment to sign, ‘Tired already, old man?’ 

  
Gabriel laughed and rolled on top of Sam, kissing him softly.  ”Cheeky brat.”  He reached up and pinned both of Sam’s arms to the bed.  ”Keep these here, got it?”  

  
When Sam gave him another nod, Gabriel smiled.  He trailed a finger down Sam’s chest.  ”The sound of your heart, huh?”  He glanced up at Sam and grinned.  ”Pretty sure that’s the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard.” 

  
Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s collarbone.  ”I loved it.  Every word of it.” He traced a finger down Sam’s ribs, careful with each touch.  He savored the gasp that got him and kissed Sam’s heart next.  

  
He drew words across Sam’s chest, in a slow motion.  ”I love you.  You are beautiful.  You are wonderful.  I am lucky you give me the time of day.”  Gabriel glanced up when Sam’s chest shook with laughter.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam’s stomach.  

  
"I love you Sam."  Gabriel purred a little when Sam’s fingers moved through his hair, massaging his scalp with a gentle touch.  "If I’m the sound of your heart, pretty sure that makes you the light of my soul."  He gave another grin at Sam’s blush.  

  
"So, Sam Novak…"  Gabriel’s grin got a little wider as the name made Sam blush.  "We have two weeks all to ourselves.  Whatever should we do?"  

  
Sam reached up and pulled Gabriel down for another kiss.  He had a few hundred ideas.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
